Love Prevails
by Twilight-Princess84
Summary: It is now their seventh year and they are in for another incredible journey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Character deaths in OotP and HBP are non-compliant; Pre-DH.

Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy! :)

.

**J****uly**** - Summer before their 7th**** year at Hogwarts**

Hermione arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, for the summer holiday. There she met up with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hermione, dear it's good to see you…the rest of the children are all upstairs. Go on up." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks for having me Mrs. Weasley. I'll go find them." And she walked up the stairs carrying her bags and levitating her trunk. When she got to the first floor landing, she felt a little chilling sensation come over her. She passed it off as a cold chill, and proceeded to the room she always shared with Ginny Weasley.

Knock Knock

Hermione slowly opened the door, and when she walked inside, she heard a shrill voice.

"Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin you're here!" Ginny ran to her, and hugged her.

"Hey Gin, I didn't know I would get this welcome of a reception…thanks!" Hermione joked with her. "Just let me put my stuff down, and we can chat."

Hermione put her trunk down at the foot of her bed, and put all of her close in the wardrobe. Finally, putting her journal on the nightstand beside her bed; she turned to Ginny and smiled. "Now, what's going on? Why are you so…frazzled?" she asked Ginny.

"It's Harry…I know he has a job to do this year. That's no secret, but truth be told…I'm scared for him. I'm scared for me… I'm just…well, scared in general. I don't want anything to happen to him, but I don't want to act like a scared and weepy girl in front of him. I need you, Hermione, to keep my strong." Ginny finally admitted.

"Gin, I completely understand what you mean. But you know that Harry is not the reckless type. He will only do what is asked of him, and don't forget he will have help. I will be helping him, Ron will be, and Dumbledore will be helping him too. We're just lucky that Dumbledore and Snape were in on the plan together…or we would probably be in big trouble." Hermione told Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean it's not as if he is going out on this mission alone… Dumbledore will be with him. And everyone in the Order and Dumbledore's Army will be helping him. I guess I'm just scared to lose him…what if something happens?" Ginny asked, scared.

"Listen Gin…I know you might not want to hear this, but what you need to do now, is spend as much time with Harry as you possibly can. Just in case. Because you don't want to wake up one morning wondering if he knew that, you loved him. And just trust in him, and Dumbledore." Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded grimly, she understood what Hermione was saying to her. She quickly thanked Hermione and gave her a hug. "I'm going to go find Harry…" and Ginny left the room.

Hermione smiled to herself, and decided to go find the boys. She walked out the door of her bedroom she shared with Ginny, and walked up to the boy's room. She was about to knock of the door, when she heard the commotion inside the room. "What the…?" she said and quickly opened the door. There was Ron and Harry, wrestling around on the floor, like a pair of lions fighting over food. "What are you two doing?" She screamed at them.

When they heard her voice they stopped, "Nothing Mione, Harry was just showing me some of the ways that Muggles like to duel. It's actually kind of fun…" Ron said to her, as he tried to get himself out of the position he was in.

"Well, it looks like you're losing…" Hermione laughed. "And why are you showing him this, Harry?"

"We were bored." Harry said.

"Well, Ginny is looking for you, Harry. She wanted to talk to you or something." Hermione told him.

At the sound of Ginny's name, Harry sobered up. "She's looking for me? Where did she go?"

Hermione told him that she went downstairs, and that was it. Harry took off like a shot to go find Ginny.

"Blimey, the way he ran you would think that You-Know-Who is in the living room dancing with her." Ron joked, and Hermione laughed.

"Where's everyone else? I only saw your mum when I arrived." Hermione said.

"Oh they're in the meeting. Order meeting. They were secret about this one. We didn't even know they were all coming over tonight. We tried to listen in on the conversation, but they're hip to our ideas now. They used a lot of different spells to keep us out." Ron informed her.

"Really? This must be an important meeting. Do you think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who?" She asked.

"Probably…that's they only thing I can think of. Actually, since you're here…" Ron smirked.

"Let me see what I can do. Go to Fred and George, see if they have and Extendable Ears with them. We may need some. Meet me down stairs when you have them…I think I know what to do." Hermione smiled and her and Ron hurried out the door.

She quietly hurried to the top of the stairs and ran down to the landing just above the room the Order was in. She quickly did a revealing spell, to see what protections were used, and she noticed that they were somewhat complex. "Hmm, all I really have to do is take the Anti-Eavesdropping spell off without them noticing…hmm…this should do it." She said to herself, as she flicked her wand, and muttered the counter spell. She waited for a few minutes to make sure that no one noticed, and came out to see what happened and who cast the spell. No one came out; Hermione took that as a good sign.

Just then, Ron came down the stairs with the long pink, fleshy strings in his hand. "I got them…but I couldn't keep Fred and George from coming to see what we were up too…" Ron said, as Hermione looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, baby brother…we want in on this too." Fred said.

"Not getting anything past us…" George chimed in.

"Alright, alright…but be quiet…if we can hear them…they can hear us." Hermione whispered, and put her finger to her lips. She held out her hand to take one of the Extendable-Ears, and lowered hers down.

"No! Absolutely not…it is much to dangerous. She could be hurt…or worse…" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I think it is a good plan, but maybe we should think about using someone else…" Sirius said, "If something was to happen to her, I don't think he could forgive us."

"The time has come for us to take extreme action…I think this is a glorious plan. Don't forget…I will be there too. She will be okay." Dumbledore said.

"I cannot permit this…I will not let you be so careless with her life…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"My dear, Molly, I think it is time for her to make up her mind about such things… I believe that she can do it, and I have complete faith that she will think the same." Dumbledore assured her.

Meanwhile, on the landing…Hermione and the rest of the kids, joined by Harry and Ginny, were still listening to the conversation. Hermione gave a confused look to them, "Who are they talking about? Did anyone catch it?" she whispered.

Everyone shook their heads, 'no', and continued to listen.

"…How are you going to introduce this idea to her, and everyone else that's not in this room?" Lupin asked.

"I don't believe that will be a particularly hard thing to do…seeing as I think she already knows…" Dumbledore said, and you could hear the twinkle in his voice. "I think it's time to call an end to _this_ particular meeting."

And the sound of that comment, they dropped their Extendable-Ears and ran into the nearest room, and acted like they were having a conversation with each other.

Then they heard someone knock on their door and open it, "Come on…" Sirius said, and ushered everyone out of the room, and down stairs.

They were all shocked that everyone from the Order was sitting in the living room waiting for them. Hermione was starting to sweat bullets, _"They know I took the spell off…they know we were listening." _She thought to herself. She knew she was looking a little worried, but she couldn't help that.

"We have called you all down here because we have something to discuss with you, particularly you, Hermione." Kingsley said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan**

"…Me?" She asked confused, "What did I do?"

"No, you miss understand…you have done nothing wrong. We wish to inform all of you about the plan we have pertaining to Lord Voldemort. Seeing as you all, mainly You, Harry, and Ron, have done whatever you could to keep him at bay, as with the rest of us. We feel that you should have a say in this next mission." Dumbledore said.

"What's the mission?" Harry asked.

"It is our job to eliminate Voldemort, and his evil followers. Either by killing him, or keeping him from turning to the dark arts -"

"But the only way to keep him from that is to stop him when he is a teenager, before he takes on the name of Voldemort." Hermione interrupted him.

"Yes, Miss Granger. That is what I mean." Dumbledore smiled at her. "But please, let me finish what I am about to say, then, and only then, you can say your peace. That goes for all of you."

They nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Now, as I was saying…We have come up with a plan that should keep Tom Riddle from turning to the dark arts. It is a very tricky plan, and it will require a special person to carry out this task. We need someone to return to that time period, and infiltrate the snake's lair, so to speak. We want to see if we can introduce love and compassion into the life of Tom Riddle. And we want you to do it…Hermione." Dumbledore finished.

There was a sudden outburst, and Hermione didn't seem to hear any of it. She had a lot of thought running thru her head, and she just barely caught the end of the ranting.

"No! She could be killed!" Ron yelled.

"She won't do it, I won't let her. We're doing fine with finding and destroying the Horcrux's. We don't have to go to this extreme." Harry said.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, "Just wait a minute."

Everyone shut up and looked at her. Hermione could tell that everyone was scared for her to do such a dangerous mission.

"I want everyone to be quiet for a second. Please. Just let me ask some questions." She informed everyone. "Now, what would I have to do?"

"The plan is for you to go back in time to the year Tom Riddle was in his 7th school year at Hogwarts. We want you to do everything you possible can to befriend him. Make him see that not all people are mean and hurtful…make him see that not all Muggle-borns are non-deserving to become wizards and witches." Dumbledore said.

"Alright. Why did you choose me?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because first and foremost, you are the most skilled witch in the 7th year. You look the part, and you can certainly handle the intelligence of Tom Riddle. You're quick, and agile. You're not easily fooled, and you're a thinker. Not to mention that you can do a glamour charm better than anyone I have ever seen." Dumbledore added.

"Can I have a couple hours to think this thru?" Hermione asked the Order.

"Just a couple of hours? That's all you will need!" Ron asked.

"It's not some tea party, this is a dangerous mission…you could be killed." Harry said.

"I know the consequences of this…Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen me to carry out the plan, if he thought I couldn't do it! You act like I have never faced anything dangerous in my life…You know what…I don't need a couple of hours." She said to Harry, and then she turned to face Dumbledore, "I'll do it!"

"You're absolutely sure about this decision, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, I am!" She said as she raised her chin high in the air.

"Alright Miss Granger, now we must go over the details of the plan with you…are you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's get to work." Hermione said, as she followed the Order members into their meeting room.

Hermione was in there for a couple of hours, going over and over the plan. Making sure she got every detail correct, she didn't want to make a mistake. Riddle was an intelligent man, then and now…she didn't want to screw things up. According to the Order, she was supposed to use the Time Turner to travel back to the year Tom Riddle was a 7th year. She was supposed to get as close to him as she possible could. Without revealing who she was, or why she was there. Her main objective is to make him see the love and compassion in the world, and in every person he meets. She basically had to re-wire him, make him change everything about himself, in order to keep him from becoming evil.

"You will be there, right Professor?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, my dear. And I want you to take this with you." He said as he handed her a long red feather. "This will help me understand that you are telling me the truth."

"I understand. Anything else I should know about?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't think that you should sort yourself into Slytherin. I think that you should stay in Griffyndor. Just so you have a place to call home." He told her.

"I completely agree with you. What can my name be?"

"You can keep Hermione if you like, or you can change it. It's up to you. But before you leave, I must know what name you have picked." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. I will see you tomorrow…bright and early." She assured him that she would be there, and be on time for her departure.

"Good night, Miss Granger." He said, and watched Hermione leave the room.

"Do you think she can do it, Albus?" Kingsley asked.

"I have no doubt, that Miss Granger will be able to do this." He assured the Order.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the boy's room. She knew she had to speak to them; they had to understand why she was doing this.

_Knock Knock_

She opened the door, and peeked her head inside, "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure Mione, come in." Harry said sadly.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you, about this plan. I want you both to know _why_ I'm going to go thru with this." She said.

"No, Hermione, you don't have to explain anything to us. We shouldn't have jumped on you like that. We know you are capable of handling anything anyone throws at you. We are just scared for you. We not being able to be there, and all." Ron said.

"I'm glad you see it that way. And I know it must be hard, but I will be back. You have to trust in me. Dumbledore picked me because he knows I can do this…I just want you to know that too." She said.

"I believe it, Mione. I know you can do anything. Just please, be careful." Harry said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, if we have to come to the past to _Avada _someone, you bet your bum we will." Ron said, hugging her from the other side.

"Awe, you two are the greatest friends I could ever have. And be sure to keep hunting those Horcrux's…just incase. You guys be careful too, got it?" She said.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron spent the night talking and just being with each other. They didn't want the other to leave without knowing that they were great friends, and always would be. Harry also gave her a tiny stuffed owl, to take with her. "This is to remember me. I want you to take it with you."

Ron gave her an orange Chudley Cannons tee shirt that he had his mum shrink down to fit Hermione. "It's my prize possession. I want you to take it with you…for luck."

"Thanks guys, I have something for you too." She said as she took two small books off the nightstand and transfigured them into silver rings. "They both have an "H" on them, so I will always be with you. Keep them safe…okay?"

The boys placed the rings on their fingers and gave Hermione big hugs. "We will, Mione, we will." Ron and Harry both said. "But I think it's time for us to get some sleep. Stay in here with us tonight, Mione. They won't mind." Harry said.

Hermione agreed, and climbed into the king size bed, "Come on…you can have this side, and Harry, you can have this side. I might not ever see you again; I want to stay close to you both tonight." She said, and they both climbed in with her, quickly felling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Travel**

Hermione woke the next morning with two sets of arms wrapped around her body. She tried her hardest not to wake them as she climbed out of the bed. But she was unsuccessful.

"Mione? Are you leaving?" Harry asked groggy.

"Yes, Harry…it's time for me to go. Do you want me to wake up Ron and say goodbye to him? Or should I just let him sleep?" she asked.

"You have to wake him up…he'll be so upset if you just leave." Harry informed her.

"Ron, Ron you have to wake up. I have to leave in a couple hours…" she said shaking him.

"Couple more hours mum. Don't want to get up…" He mumbled.

Harry and Hermione just laughed, and Harry grabbed him wand and shot jets of cold water onto Ron's face, "Aguamenti". Ron jumped up out of the bed faster than anyone could ever imagine. Soaking wet, he noticed Harry and Hermione laughing at him.

"Very funny, guys. What was that for?" He asked.

"I'm leaving in a couple hours Ron, I just wanted to say goodbye." Hermione said to him.

All the anger drained from his face, "That's right…you do leave today, huh? Well, come here and give me a hug." He smirked.

"Oh no, not until you're clean and dry. Shower! Now!" Hermione instructed him, and then turned to Harry, "You too. Use a different bathroom. I'm going to do the same thing." And she hurried and left the room.

After showering, and dressing, Hermione met everyone in the kitchen. They had prepared a lovely going away breakfast for her, and she was speechless.

"For me? Thank you!" Was all she could say. She sat and ate with everyone else, and her and Dumbledore went over the plan one more time. She also changed her appearance. She went with her original hair length, but turned it to the purest of black, she turned her eyes to a beautiful shade of green, with speaks of violet in them. When she became angry they would appear to turn a little bit gray, and then she was ready.

"Now my dear, what name have you chosen?" Dumbledore asked.

"The name I'm going to use is "Harmony Trivett". I chose it because it has Harry's and Ron's name in it. That way I will always remember them. And it's close to "Hermione"." she informed him.

"Beautiful choice. And it is precisely what we are looking for." His eyes twinkled. "Are you ready to go, Miss Trivett?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready. Just let me say goodbye to everyone first." Hermione, soon to be known as, Hermione said.

"Of course, my dear." he said to her.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and gave them a big smile. "Here I go. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need luck, Hermione-" Harry said.

"Yeah, you'll be great! You always are!" Ron finished.

She smiled and turned to the rest of the Weasley's. "I'm going to miss you all so much." she said as she hugged them all, one by one, stopping at Ginny. "He loves you very much, please take care of him. And Ron too, of course." She whispered in Ginny's ear, and then finally hugged her. Ginny agreed, and then let go of Hermione.

"I'm ready now, Sir." she said.

"Okay, I have set the Time Turner for the time and place you will end up. When you get there…take it easy. Take in your surroundings, and then come and find me. Am I clear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." she said as she took the time turner and put it around her neck. "See you soon, Professor."

There was a whirlwind, and suddenly Hermione was gone.

"Please let this plan work…please." Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry such a short chapter…the next will be longer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts of the Past**

When Hermione landed in the past, she noticed that she was in a park. It was deserted, and everything was very beautiful, and rich. She could tell from where she was standing, how different the world was then. "Wow, this place is beautiful." She said to herself. She picked up her bags, and started walking to the nearest town. When she got there she found out that the village was none other than Hogsmead.

She quickly made her way to the little Inn, and got a room. When she was in the room, she sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore-_

_My name is Harmony Trivett, I have just arrived in town. The travel was a success, and now I am contacting you. On your orders. I don't want to say too much within this letter, but I will explain when I see you. I wish to speak to you, about me attending school. I have enclosed a little gift, to ensure that you will see me, and that you know I am telling the truth._

_Sincerely,_

_Harmony_

She quickly rolled up the parchment and ran down to the front desk at the Inn. "How wouldI send this letter? Do you have an owl I could use?" She asked.

"Of course. The owls are on the top floor, feel free to use whatever one you wish." The Innkeeper said.

Hermione said thank you, and hurried to the top floor. She walked into the owlery and selected and owl. Hermione quickly tied the letter to it, and sent it on it's way. "Hopefully, I'll hear something by tonight." She said to herself, as she watched the owl fly out of sight.

Hermione returned to her room, and waited, for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's is I, Professor Albus Dumbledore." he said.

Hermione quickly opened the door to reveal a much younger looking Dumbledore. "Hello, sir. Please come in." she said to him.

"Thank you, my dear. I just received your owl. Forgive me for taking a long time…I took the scenic route. The trees are beautiful this time of year." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"That was the first thing I noticed when I arrived…where I come from everything is much more gray." She slipped.

"Where you come from? Hmm, I can tell I am going to need to sit down. Please, Miss Trivett, start from the beginning." he said to her.

Hermione did what she was told, and told him the whole story. "…You see, that is why I am here. I have to succeed. I just have too." She pleaded.

"Wow, Miss Trivett. I wouldn't be so inclined to believe you, but you did send one of Faux's feathers with your letter. And I cannot deny that. I must become a bright old man." He smiled.

"You're the greatest. But now what do I do? I can't live in the Inn, until school starts. Where shall I go?" She asked him.

"I do know of a place. It might actually help you in your quest. It's called, "Wools Orphanage", heard of it?"

"Is that the place that Tom Riddle calls home each summer?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, my dear. Would you like to go there?" he asked.

"It doesn't look like I have any other option. I don't want to stay in this Inn. So, yes. I will go there. You will send me my Hogwarts letter there, right?" She asked concerned.

"Yes my dear. I will. Yours and Toms. I'll take you there now." she grabbed her things and off they went.

When they arrived at the Orphanage, Hermione became a little nervous. _"This is it. I'll be lucky if he doesn't curse me the first chance he gets."_ She said to herself.

"I will speak to the Lady in charge, and then she will show you to your room. This will be right next door to Tom's. Be careful, my dear. And I will see you in September." Dumbledore said to her as he started to walk up the stairs and into the Orphanage.

Dumbledore did his thing, and talked to the woman in charge. By the time he was done, Hermione not only had the room next to Riddle, but she also had her pick of the clean sheets and pillows, the Orphanage had. She said good-bye to Dumbledore, and followed the woman up to her room. On the way, the woman took time to introduce her to all the other children that they passed in the halls. And to Hermione's luck, her room was on the _other_ side of Tom's. When she walked passed Tom's room, she felt that familiar chill run up her spine. The same one she felt at Grimmauld Place.

This stopped Hermione dead in her tracks. She turned slightly to see if Tom was in his room, he was not. She just shook it off and kept walking. She stopped a couple of feet later, and walked in to her room.

"This is you're room now, for as long as you need it. We do not make you leave when you turn 18, but some choose to leave then. Make yourself at home. Dinner is at 6pm. See you then." The woman said to her.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad to be here…I'm glad to be anywhere, actually. Again, thank you…so much." Hermione said, and smiled as the woman left her room. "Phew, thank Merlin _that's_ over." Hermione said aloud to herself. Not knowing that someone was walking by her door at that very second.

"Merlin? God are you as weird as Tom?" Some girl asked.

This brought out the anger in Hermione, "Maybe I am…come in my room and you'll find out." She said in a silky voice to match the voice she knew Tom used. Hermione got up off her bed, and started walking toward the girl. She could see that the girl was scared, and this was good for Hermione. She needed to be as close to Tom as she could…and if that meant scaring people, she would. When Hermione was about 5 inches from the girl, the girl quickly ran away. This got the attention of the others that were in the hall, including Tom.

When Hermione followed the girl with her eyes, she caught sight of Tom. She put on her best, "What are you looking at?" face and walked back into her room. If she were any good, he would come to her door, if nothing more than to threaten her about how she looked at him. Hermione was all too right.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, but who ever was on the other side of the door, did not wait until she opened it. He just came right in.

"Excuse me. But shouldn't you wait to be asked in, _before_ you come in?" Hermione asked him, as she stood up off her bed.

"My apologizes. I only wished to welcome you to this…place." He said in the silky voice. "Seeing as you're new here…I am going to help you out. I liked how you handled yourself with that silly mug-, I mean girl. But do not mistake me, I always expect something in return."

"You were going to say Muggle, weren't you? Just say it. I know what they are. Not everyone can have the purest of blood." Hermione said in a superior voice. "And not everyone can do…this." she whispered in his ear. She held out her hand, and inside of it she held a paper clip. Knowing she could do whatever she wanted too, without being punished, she transfigured that paper clip into a snake.

That caught his attention. Hermione just stood there with this transfigured snake in her hand, and smirked at Tom. _"Oh…I've got you hooked. Step one: Complete." _She said in her mind.

"You're a witch." Tom said it as more of a statement than a question.

"The best and the brightest…" she said cocky.

"While you may think you are, you have a lot to learn…and when we get to Hogwarts…the rules still apply." Tom said, hoping to sound confident. Hermione could see thru him, he was shocked, and shaken. He had never met anyone like her before…she was going to make sure of that.

"We'll see about that. And I'll cut out a little doggy-door, at the bottom of my door…for you, when you decide you want to come in my room again. You can crawl on your hands and knees like a Mudblood." Hermione said, and slammed the door in his face.

Hermione knew this would make him angry. Angry enough for him to keep coming back to talk to her…and this was exactly what she wanted. She needed to play at his level, even if she hated being mean to people. _"This is going to be a long holiday."_ She said to herself, and proceeded to put her possessions away. She grabbed her new Chudley Cannons shirt, and her stuffed owl and placed it on her bed. As long as she has the memories of her friends, and her life…she was going to be okay. She didn't know then…but she was going to need all the help she could get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dinner Time**

When dinnertime rolled around, Hermione was too shaken to eat. She went down and grabbed an apple, and decided she would eat it in her room. The woman in charge, had different ideas.

"Harmony, dear, you must stay and meet everyone. It's only proper." The woman said.

Hermione couldn't get away, and then she felt that chill roll down her back. She quickly turned her head, and there was Tom Riddle. Staring at her, with his brown almost black eyes, he seemed to be trying to read her mind. Hermione noticed the signs, and quickly put up a wall to block him. Again, this had shaken him. The look on his face told her everything…she was in for a crazy year.

"Everyone…everyone this is Harmony. She will be staying with us because…well, because of some unfortunate accident. Please make her feel welcome. And be nice!" She yelled to the rest of the students.

Hermione waved to them, and then quickly took her leave, "Crazy old bat. Why does she have to spread my business about like that. Like anyone really cares about me." Hermione said as she climbed the stairs, knowing that Tom could hear everything she said. She walked into her room, and grabbed her Chudley Cannons tee shirt and went to take a shower.

After she was showered and dressed, and walked back to her room, to find her door open, and her stuffed owl, gone. Hermione walked into her room, very cautiously. She didn't know if there could have been a trap or a jinx waiting for her. Luck for her, there wasn't. She walked in and inspected her room, suddenly she felt that familiar chill up her spine, and she knew who it took it. She stomped next door, threw the door open, walked inside, and slammed it closed behind her.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I want it back. You can have whatever else you want, but I want that owl back…NOW!" she hissed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…see, there's nothing here." He said in that silky voice, as he stood up.

"I know you were in my room, so just give it to me…please." and she broke, she said the one thing that would haunt her. She pleaded with him. "Please."

"Awe, you must have me mistaken for someone who sympathizes. I do not." He said in the same voice.

"I know you took it. So don't lie about it. Just give me back the owl, and I won't hurt you. Because trust me, I can." she said in an equally silky voice.

This enraged him, and before she knew it, she was thrown against the wall, and he was inches away from her. This was when she noticed that she was shaking, slightly. "Obviously, you do not know who I am. So I will tell you. I no longer answer to Tom Riddle, my name is now and forever will be Lord Voldemort." she said as he ran a finger down the side of her cheek and to her collarbone. "You said I could have whatever I wanted, as long as I gave you back that…retched owl. Well, here you go." He gave her the owl, and freed her from the wall.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I have never met a girl like you. I do not usually give them the time of day. Love and compassion are weaknesses, and soon you will realize that too. Time will come for repayment, and then you will have no choice. By the way, Violet," he called her that because of the specks in her eyes, "what accident caused you to come here?" he said to her.

Hermione walked to the door and opened it, "There was no accident. They chose to abandon me, so I hunted them down, and I killed them." she said then slammed the door behind her.

"_There, let him ponder that one for a while."_ she said as she got back in her room. She decided to go to bed, and this was the biggest mistake she could have made. As soon as she fell asleep, she was thrown into a dream.

It was dark, and she was in a house she had never seem before. She checked her pockets, no wand. "Shit!" She cursed herself. Then suddenly, she heard a loud voice, "Come in Harmony…there's something I must show you."

She walked toward the voice, ended up in a large room, suddenly the lights flicked on, and she saw Tom standing there, along with two others. "What is this?" she walked a little closer and then she screamed.

"I see that you have noticed my guests…care to take a closer look?" he asked.

"Let them go. I don't know how you found them, but let them go." she said.

"Now, you know I can't do that…as long as you are mine, they cannot be in your life. You are mine! It's time you must realize that!" he yelled at her.

"Yes, yes I'm yours. All yours. But let them go…they did nothing to you." she pleaded.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, and she was shaking. "Are you certain? You shake like a newborn dragon when I touch you. Are you scared?" he asked touching her cheek, and collarbone gently. "Because you must be confused about me."

"I'm not scared. I have never been scared of you. Just please let them go." she said. "I'll repay you…whatever, whenever."

"I'll hold you to that…" he said, and then everything turned black.

Hermione sat up panting and almost crying. This was going to be harder than she thought. She thought that by acting the same way he did, she would be able to draw him to her. But now she thinks that she will have to go about this a different way. Hermione got up, and walked out of her room. She needed some air, so she went to the front door. She opened it, and low and behold, Tom Riddle was sitting on the step, almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Can't sleep Violet?" he smirked.

"You know I couldn't. Did you have something to do with that?" she asked, him as she sat down next to him.

"I did not. Nice pajamas, where are the bottoms?" he changed the subject.

"Whatever. And there are no bottoms, it's just a shirt." she said.

He turned his head to her, "You are different. And I don't know what you think you are doing some times…I mean you challenge me, then you threaten me, and you even plead to me. It's like you are a different person at different times of the day. Don't you know, that I could kill you, and not think twice about it."

"I know exactly who you are. But I'm done being different. No more games, and no more lies. I'm sick and tired of living in this lifetime already…so don't make it any harder for me. You stay out of my way…and I'll try to stay out of yours. Whether you believe me or not." she said.

"I think the time has come for my payment. I never do anything for free, and I always get paid. This time, it is something special I require from you." he smirked.

"Well, when you decide what that is, I'll be in my room." Hermione stood up, and walked back inside, and up to her room. She left the door open, the light from the hall illuminating the doorway to her room, to see when and if he came back to his room. But to her surprise, he came to hers. Startled, she jumped off her bed, "What is it Tom?"

He didn't say anything, he just closed the door, and plunged them into darkness. "Tom? Tom this isn't funny. I can't see a thing. If I fall -" she was stopped by two strong hands, one over her mouth, and the other around her waist. That was when her breath started to quicken, and she started to shake slightly.

"Now I do believe that you are scared, my little dragon. Shaking, at my touch." he whispered in her ear. Then he spun her around, quickly, and flicked on her night light. "I want to see the light dancing in your eyes, when I do this." He gently touched her cheek, and she didn't take her eyes off of him. "So beautiful, and all mine." He trailed his fingertips down her neck, and across her collarbone. This was when he noticed that he lips parted, and she was breathing heavily. He took advantage of this. He slammed his lips onto hers, and kissed her with a fiery passion. Hermione couldn't help the way she was feeling, she gave a slight moan, and he heard.

He gave a small growl, and started kissing her harder, and letting his hands roam her body. She put her hands on his chest and surrendered to him. Then he stopped, "I think that's good enough for tonight." he said and he walked out of her room. Leaving Hermione, panting and wanting more. "Agh!" she screamed… _"This is war!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters**

The summer was finally drawing to a close. With no more incidents between her and Tom, she seemed to be okay. When she got to Hogwarts, everything would be okay. Then there was a knock at her door, "Yes, come in." she said.

In walked Dumbledore, "Miss Trivett, I presume. I am Professor Dumbledore. I am a teacher at a school called, Hogwarts. You have been invited to attend our prestigious school." he winked at her.

"Wow. Really? Of course, I accept. Thank you so much." Hermione said to him.

"I will leave you all the details about when you are to leave, and a car will pick you up and take you to King's Cross. See you soon, Miss Trivett." he said, and then he walked out of her room.

"Ahh!" She screamed, excited. _"I'm finally going back!"_ she thought to herself, as she jumped up and down on her bed. Unknown to her, that she was being watched.

Why is she screaming? Tom thought to himself. He quickly got off his bed, and peeked into her room. There she was, jumping up and down on her bed, in nothing but her orange tee shirt. Her pure black hair was flying everywhere, and she looked beautiful. "You should really close your door, if you're going to do that." she heard his silky voice, and stopped jumping.

She turned to him, and smiled. And for a split second she could have sworn she saw him smile too. "I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just excited to be going to Hogwarts. Would you tell me about it?" she asked sweetly, as she sat down in the middle of her bed.

"Of course, but you know I always require payment." he said.

"I haven't forgotten. Please tell me about it. Please?" she asked. And when she said please, something inside Tom, broke. He thought about her in provocative positions, begging him, asking please, and him being merciful, obliging. Himself wanting to know the sheer force and fire of his dragon.

"Fine. I will tell you." he said, and sat down on her bed. He went over everything, from Sorting, to the Houses, to the moving staircases. The moving portraits, and of course the ghosts. Suddenly, he saw her shiver.

"I haven't even touched you, and you're already shaking. Could it be that my voice…is making you shiver?" he was using his silky voice just for fun now.

"No, it has nothing to do with you…I keep getting…well, never mind." She snapped. "Thank you for telling me about Hogwarts. But I forgot to ask, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin." he smirked.

"And what house should I want to be in?" she asked him.

"Slytherin." he said again.

"And what house am I going to be in?" she asked.

"I do not know…hopefully my house. But I cannot control that. I will not lie, it would be easier to keep an eye on you. Just remember, while you may not have my name, yet, you still belong to me. Meaning, do not let any other male touch you. If you do, things could get painful." he reminded her.

"While I am flattered that you feel this way. I'm not some possession of yours. Why don't you try being nice. Maybe you would get a lot more of what you want…and people would be happy to give it to you." Hermione said to him as she snaked her hand over his.

He just stared at her hand. He couldn't believe what she was saying, or how she was acting. Girls just did not do this to him. He always had to dominate them, make them give in to him. And now there is this beautiful girl, who _wants_ to be all his. Wants to let him love her, wants to let him touch her. _"Maybe she's right…maybe I don't have to act like this…Wait! What am I saying?" _He quickly grabbed her hand, and took it off him. "Might I remind you, who you are speaking too. Lord Voldemort, does not love, and he certainly doesn't have compassion. Weaknesses! I am not weak!" she spat at her, and walked out of the room.

"_This is going to be harder that I thought. I have to find out something about him that will help me crack his façade. He is capable of love, I know he is." _She said to herself.

Hermione went over her Hogwarts letter, over and over again. She tried to think about what Harry and Ron told her about Voldemort. She tried to keep it together…she was failing. Big Time! She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know what set him off. She got off her bed, and went to his room.

_Knock Knock_

"Tom, it's me…can you open the door please? There's something I want to say to you." Hermione said in her sweetest voice. She waited and waited, finally the door opened. She walked in, and shut the door. "Look, Tom. I don't know what happened, but can you honestly tell me that you don't feel something for me?"

Tom couldn't even look at her, "I don't know what you're talking about. I simply put you in your place with me. That was all. I am an all powerful Lord, and you are nothing but a weak girl." he said.

"Tom, look at me. I said, _Look at me!_" she screamed. This got his attention. "Is this what you want, for me to yell and compete with you? To fight fire with fire? Or do you want me to give up on you?"

"I…I don't…" he stuttered.

"You don't want me to give up on you?" Hermione asked sweetly.

He couldn't bring himself to say it, so he shook his head. This made Hermione smile, and she walked over to him, and snaked her hand around the back of his neck. Pulling him toward her, she whispered lightly and sweetly, "Let me show you where I belong." And she kissed him


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting Evil**

Hermione let her hands roam over his chest and up and down his back. When she felt him give in, she slipped her tongue in his mouth. This made him groan, and his hands started roaming all over her body. She took this as a good sign, and she broke off the kiss. All while staring into his eyes, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it up over her head. She was now standing in front of him, in just a black and emerald bra and panty set. Hermione could feel his eyes raking over her, and when he reached out to touch her soft stomach, she shivered. This time, he didn't miss it, this time he knew why.

"You're lust for me, is making you shiver…" he said, while he ran his fingers across her flat stomach.

"No Tom, my love for you is making me shiver…" she said and then she grabbed his hand, and placed it on her body. "Show me your love for me…please?" she pleaded.

This was what he had been imagining. Her asking him, pleading for him to take her. "My beautiful dragon, I'll show you…" and then he took her to his bed.

He gently laid her down on his bed, and pulled off his own shirt. His skin was flawless, except for a small scar that was on his chest. He crawled back up the bed, and pressed himself on her. They were now chest-to-chest, stomach to stomach, and she could feel his manhood pressing into her between her legs. He kissed her lips, then her cheek, and proceeded down to her neck, and collarbone. She arched her back, in pleasure, and he gave another little growl. This time he grabbed his wand out of his back pocket, and did away with her clothes. "You don't need them anymore…" he whispered to her.

She was completely entranced by him, she needed him, and she wanted him. And she was going to succeed. She grabbed his wand, and got rid of his clothes. "You had to much on…" she smiled, and kissed his scar on his chest. She heard his sharp intake of breathe, and proceeded to kiss her way up his chest, to his neck, and finally his lips. "I want you… always." she whispered to him.

He took this as a sign to proceed. He let his hand travel down her stomach until he brushed her hot center. Tom had never before felt this reaction from a woman, he never cared. But this was different, he didn't have to make her feel this way, he didn't have to force her. This was her natural reaction to him, and everything he was doing to her. He gently slid one finger into her, and she moaned and arched in pleasure. "More…" she panted. He stuck in another finger, and gently pushed them in, then out. Hermione was becoming more and more aroused. Then he stopped, and pulled his fingers out. Hermione couldn't let him get away, so she snaked her hand down between them, and grabbed his member. Tom gave a little grunt, and she began to stroke him. She was watching his face, and his eyes. He never looked away from her, he wanted her to look at him, and he wanted to look at her.

"I want to look at you while you do this…" she said to him, "And I want you to want to look at me."

She felt him take his own member into his hand, and place the tip close to her opening. "Keep looking into my eyes, Harmony, I want to see the light dance." he whispered, and then he gently thrust into her.

"Mmm," she gave a little moan, but never looked away from his eyes. Then he kissed her, full passion, and love. She could feel that. They rocked in motion, and soon she was on the brink, "Harder, baby, harder…" she pleaded. And of course he obliged. With a stifled moan, she felt ecstasy.

Tom gave a growl, and spilled his seed into Hermione, he could feel her walls clamping down, and he knew she was satisfied.

Hermione didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay with him, forever. She was winning this battle, and she didn't care how she did it. She quickly kissed him, softly but effectively. "I told you, when you're nice…people are happy to give you things." she whispered to him, "And I would love to give this to you every day of forever…"

"What are you saying?" Tom asked her.

"I'm saying…be with me. Love me. Make me yours. Family, children, a home of our own…please?" she hoped this would work. "Don't answer me now, just think about what I said. When you know the answer, just tell me." She sat up, and grabbed her clothes, and walked back to her room, but before she left, she turned her head to look at him, "Choose wisely, Tom, because you can't have both." and she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Platform 9 ¾**

Tom and Hermione haven't spoken to each other since that night she gave him an ultimatum. And today was the day that they were going to Hogwarts. In a few hours the car would be there, to take them to King's Cross Station. Hermione was beginning to doubt her success again. With every passing day, things were looking worse and worse.

"_Dumbledore…he'll help me…" _she thought to herself. She quickly packed all her belongings, and headed down stairs. What she didn't plan for was, running smack into Tom.

"Ooof!" She said, as she smacked into him, and fell to the floor. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" She asked getting to her feet.

"Fine." he snarled, and walked away.

Tom didn't even bother asking her if she was okay. Hermione was dumbfounded, _"What the hell…"_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her things off the floor, and walked out to the car. She loaded her things into the car herself, and got in.

"There are people that do that sort of thing…for you. You would do well, to remember it!" Tom snarled.

"Well, I'm not some prissy pureblood that can't do anything for myself…" She snapped back.

"Is that what you think?" He asked her.

"No, that's what I _know_!" she said calmly.

"You don't know anything…" he said.

She slid over in the seat so she was right next to him, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know a lot more than you think…" she said, and nipped his ear lobe.

Tom was flabbergasted. He jumped back, and just stared at Hermione. Hermione just smirked, and slid back over to her side of the car. They stayed like this for the rest of the trip to King's Cross. When they arrived, Tom got out of the car, and quickly grabbed his things. He put them on the trolley and hurried inside, leaving Hermione alone, and confused about where to go or what to do. So he thought. _"He is so lucky I know how to get onto the Platform_!" She thought to herself. She grabbed her things, and went inside.

Hermione was careful about not letting the Muggles see her get onto the Platform. When she was thru the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, she put her trunk with all the others, and proceeded to find someone in charge. She noticed a boy with the 'Head Boy' badge, and walked up to him. "Excuse me, I'm new here. Does it matter where I sit on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm called Jones, Barnabas Jones…my friends call me Barry. You can sit anywhere, but I would stay out of Cabin 6 & 7, that's where all the Slytherin's sit." he told her.

"Okay. Um, thank you. By the way, my name is Harmony, Harmony Trivett. It was nice to meet you." She said as she turned to board the train.

"Hey, wait. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." he said shyly.

"Yeah, maybe you will." She smiled, and stepped on to the train. She walked along the compartments, and deliberately walked past Cabins 6 & 7. She wanted everyone to get a glimpse of her…especially Tom Riddle. When she passed both Cabins, she turned her head to look inside each one. Tom happen to be in Cabin 6. When she saw him, their eyes locked, and she gave him a sweet, yet devilish, smile. She was going to get under his skin…it seemed like the only way.

Meanwhile, in Cabin 6...

When Tom's eyes locked with hers, his heart skipped a beat. And it didn't go unnoticed by his Slytherin friends that he seemed to _enjoy_ this mystery girl.

"Who was that?" Georgia asked snippily.

"I would ask you to mind your own business, but I don't think you would understand. She's no one. Drop it!" Tom snapped at her.

"Don't play that card, Tom…she seems to know you…is she pureblooded?" another Slytherin asked.

"She is. Her name is Harmony, and she lives at the Orphanage." Tom said matter-of-factly.

"She's an Orphan, but why is she just coming to the Orphanage, she looks about 16, or 17?" Georgia asked.

"She has a very unique reason…not unlike myself…but it doesn't matter. She's a do good type, she will not be a Slytherin." Tom stated.

"I think she's beautiful…maybe I'll get me a little fresh meat. What do you think Tom?" a Slytherin boy said.

This made Tom's insides boil. He wanted nothing more than to take out his wand and curse the kid. "You're welcome to it. But it she hurts you…don't cry to me." Tom said.

"Hurt me? You're crazy. She's a girl. And not even capable of being at my level…" the kid boasted.

"You must be right…" Tom smirked. He knew that if that kid got to close to Harmony, and she didn't want him there…he would know it. Tom didn't feel bad for the kid. He knows how tough Harmony is, and if she didn't want his advances…she would let him know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hogwarts**

When the train arrived, Hermione was excited to get back to school. To feel like she was at home again. When she stepped off the train, she ran into smack into Tom. "Ooof!" she said as she felt a strong set of hands grab her so she didn't fall. She looked up, "Why is it that you are always running into me?"

"I believe…that you are always running into me." He smirked.

"Well, thank you for catching me, this time." She said sweetly, and whispered in his ear, "Another nice thing…I hope I can repay you."

Dumbfounded, he just watched her walk away. He couldn't get over the feeling she gave him when she was around. He swore he would never let himself feel these things, they were a gateway for weakness to come into your life…if he wanted to be powerful, he couldn't be weak. That made him think, _"If I am powerful, I can make her come to me. I can have both. But she already said, I couldn't have both. I want her, I want to be with her…but I want to be powerful also. More powerful than any other person in the Wizarding World. Which do I choose?"_ He was pulled out of his thought by his Slytherin 'friends' calling to him.

He walked over to them, and walked to the nearest carriage. He ignored all their questions about what she wanted and what she said. He didn't want them to know anything about her. He knew that his 'friends' would view her as a liability, and either do away with her, or stop believing in him. He didn't want that. Not yet anyway. He didn't know what he was going to choose, but when he did, he knew there was no going back.

Their carriage arrived at the castle, they got out, and hurried into the Great Hall. He knew he wanted to see where Harmony was placed. He knew, almost certainly, that she would not be placed into Slytherin. When the first year sorting was finished, they called for Harmony to sit and be sorted.

"Harmony Trivett," the Professor said, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"What am intelligent mind. I see you are hear for a reason…such a noble and brave reason. But the way you are executing it, such sly and cunningness. Not to mention, your strong tie to your friends…this is not the first, but it hasn't happened in hundreds of years… Better make it…UNITY!" the Sorting Hat screamed.

"Unity? What's unity?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, this is extraordinary!" Dumbledore said out loud, "You are the first in hundreds of years, to belong to EVERY house."

"Every house? I didn't know that was even possible." Hermione said flabbergasted. As she looked over at Tom Riddle, the expression on his face was priceless. She smiled, and winked at him.

"You are free to sit where ever you like, and you are free to come and go as you please in any common room." Dumbledore said to her.

"Seeing as I don't know anyone, I am going to sit right here for right now. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. Well, anymore attention!" she said as she walked to an empty section of a table, and sat by herself. She prepared to spend the rest of Dinner eating by herself, when Barry walked over to her, and sat down.

"Hey Harmony. Mind if I sit here with you?" he asked.

"No Barry, that's fine." she said to him.

"Wow! Unity. I've never seen anything like that, I've never ever heard of anything like that. I didn't know that could happen." he stated.

"I've read about it. But never thought it would be Me." she said as she looked around to see all these faces staring at her. When she looked at the Slytherin table, she locked eyes with none other than Tom Riddle. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too pleased that Barry was sitting with her, or that she let him. He was going to make her pay for that, she was sure.

She turned around, and finished eating and talking with Barry, until the end of the Feast. "Now, all I have to do is figure out where I will be sleeping." she said.

"Well, if you can't find a place, you can always bunk in the Heads Dorm, with me and the Head Girl. .It could be fun." he said slyly.

"Um, thanks for the invite…I'll talk to Dumbledore." she said and quickly walked away. _"Phew that was a close one…"_

"So unity…I would have never guessed." she heard a velvety smooth voice say.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me Tom. I am giving you the chance to find out." Hermione said sweetly.

"What about Jones? I told you what would happen if another male touched you." he snipped.

"Barry? You've got to be joking…" she said as she approached Tom, "Why have stupid bravery, when I can have intelligent sexiness?" She placed a kiss on his cheek, "Keep thinking about what I said to you, I mean what I said. Every day of forever!" and she walked toward Dumbledore's office. She wanted to get a rise out of him, but so far, nothing. She continued her walk to Dumbledore's office, with no interruptions.

_Knock Knock_

"Please, enter." he said, and she quickly opened the door, and entered.

"Professor, I was wondering…Where do I sleep?" she asked confused.

"Well, my dear you can either choose to sleep in the dorms with all the other children, any dorm you like. And you can keep switching, or you can have your own chambers. Take your pick." he said to her.

"My own! Definitely. It would make things a lot easier." She told him.

"Alright then, follow me. I will show you to your new Dorm." Dumbledore said as he swept across the room, and exited his Office. Hermione was right on his heels. They walked until they were in front of a portrait of Julieta the Sweet, and stopped.

"Here it is. Your dorm will be right behind this portrait. You can make up your own password and enter. No one can come in here without your permission. So you will be safe. Good night, Miss Trivett. Sleep well." Dumbledore said to her, and left.

"Okay…here goes nothing…", she said, then she placed her face right next to the ear of the woman in the portrait and whispered, "To love forever, will be a great adventure."

"Password accepted, you may enter, Student of Unity." Julieta said.

Hermione walked into the room, and couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was in bright vivid colors of Griffyndor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff. She was speechless. This room had everything…she hurried to her room, and it was exactly like she pictured it. Not full of Hogwarts colors, but the palest of blue, with pale green and pink polka dots on some parts of the walls. It was glorious. She quickly changed her clothes into her pajamas, and got into bed. She felt right at home here, and didn't have any trouble falling asleep, and staying asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**DADA**

Hermione woke bright and early, ready for the day. She showered and dressed, then headed down to the Great Hall, to eat breakfast. She was basically the only one there, she liked to get a head start at breakfast, that way she could go to the Library before she had to make it too her classes. Hermione sat down at the nearest table, and grabbed two pieces of toast, and two strips of bacon, and put them together. She poured some pumpkin juice, and sat quietly and ate. When she finished her sandwich, she grabbed her juice, and drank it. She got up from the table and started to leave the Great Hall. Only to be stopped by Barry.

"Hey Harmony, this is Emma Rowan. She's Head Girl. Did you want to sit with us?" he asked.

"Oh I already finished my breakfast, but thank you for asking me. I'm actually headed to the Library. See you later?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." he said.

"It was nice to meet you, Emma." Hermione said.

"You too, Harmony. I hope we get to talk soon." she said.

"Oh course, let's say…lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Alright. See you then." Emma said, and walked into the Great Hall with Barry.

Hermione walked to the Library, she still had an hour before her first class started, and she just wanted to catch up on some reading. She didn't however, plan on running into Tom and his Slytherin 'friends'.

"Look what he have here. Miss Unity. I must say, you are delectable." one Slytherin remarked.

"Well, thank you. But I'm sure you'll never find out." Hermione snapped back.

"Oh a feisty one. I like that." he said as he tried to touch her cheek with the back of his hand.

Hermione being faster with her wand, had the Slytherin boy on the floor, on his knees. "Now I know you weren't about to touch me, without my say so. Were you? Think real hard before answering that question." Hermione said thru clenched teeth.

"No, no…. I wasn't. Swear." he whimpered as Hermione twisted her wand, which twisted his arm, "Ouch, ouch! Don't…you'll break it."

"Then you will learn not to touch someone without permission." she sneered, but let the spell go. "Don't do it again. Besides, there's only one that has permission. And I would hate to see what he does to you, if you even think about me that way." She whispered that last part in the Slytherin boys' ear.

When she was getting ready to walk away, she smiled at the rest of the Slytherin's, and said, "Sorry to meet under these circumstances, I'm Harmony. Hopefully I'll see you all in classes. Bye." and she walked away, leaving some very confused Slytherin's in her wake, and a very turned on, Mr. Riddle.

"That bitch! I swear, I'll get her back." the boy said.

"I told you…don't do it. I told you…you 'd get hurt. She's like us, in every way, but she is also every other house also. You can't sneak up on her, and you can't bully her. Take your loss like a man." Riddle said.

"As you wish, my lord." he replied.

"But there is something intriguing about Miss Unity. I think we must find out what that is. Power like that should be used, and I think I know how to do that." Riddle said with a smirk. "There. Now they will not question why I around her. I can get to know her, and make my decision." They went on their way to the Great Hall, leaving Harmony to go to the Library.

Hermione took her time in the Library, she grabbed a book, and settled down to a desk. She read for about 50 minutes, then decided to head to Defense against the Dark Arts class. She took the book with her, and hurried out into the corridor. She didn't want to be late to class and have to sit in the back, so she hurried a little faster. When she got there, she wasn't the first one there. There were a couple Ravenclaw's there, and couple Griffyndor's. And of course there was Tom Riddle. Hermione caught his eye, and gave him a nod, she walked into the classroom, and looked around. "I could sit next to Tom without him asking me too, or I can wait until he does…hmm I think I'll wait." she thought to herself as she was about to sit at the table next to Riddle's.

"You can sit here. It would be nice to sit with someone who wasn't a complete idiot." Tom said to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Okay." She went over and sat down next to him. And just then she felt that chill run down her back, and she gave a little shiver.

"Shivering already, I see…" he said to her.

She leaned in real close to him, and said, "Maybe…want to take care of it for me?" and winked at him.

"You might just be the death of me…" he mumbled.

"That's what I'm hoping for…" she smiled at him.

That comment confused Tom, but he didn't have time to ask her about it, because the Professor had just come in.

"Please turn to page 178. Today we are going to be learning about Boggarts. And for your entertainment, I have captured one. Once you read the first 3 pages, we'll get started." she said.

Hermione already knew about Boggarts, she had already seen one. Never for herself, but it always took different shapes for all of her friends fears. How bad could it really be? She knew the spell, she could handle this. Once she noticed that everyone else was just about done reading she acted like she was too.

"Alright class, I'm sure you are finished reading, not line up. Anyone care to go first?" the Professor asked.

"I'll go." and Ravenclaw said. He approached the Boggart and it turned into a giant squid. The kid swallowed hard, and prepared to cast the spell. "Riddickulus!" and nothing was happening.

"With feeling, dear boy…try again." Professor said.

"Riddickulus!" he said, and the squid tentacles were stuck together, making him fall over. Everyone was laughing.

Next up was Hermione, "Alright, Harmony, give it a go!" the professor said.

Hermione stepped up to the Boggart and it turned into herself, lying on the floor, crying…everyone was confused by this, but Hermione knew exactly what it meant. This brought tears to her eyes, she didn't know how to make this funny…then she glanced at Tom. Suddenly, she pointed her wand, and yelled "Riddickulus!" then there were three raven-haired children running around her, and she had a slightly swollen belly. And the Hermione Boggart was laughing, and chasing the children around. Hermione herself, was also laughing.

"Alright, next, Tom…you're up." the Professor said.

Tom Riddle stepped closer to the Boggart and when it turned, it turned into this big tall figure, cloaked in black, with a snakelike appearance. Hermione gasped, because she had seen this before…it was Lord Voldemort, Hermione couldn't believe it. This is what she was looking for, this was her way of getting him to turn to the Light side. If she could convince him, what she was saying was true, he would be saved. Everyone would be saved.

"Riddickulus!" he said, and the figure cracked into a thousand pieces and exploded into tiny light glittery particles.

"Alright class, I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow the remaining students will get a turn. Off you go." the professor said.

Hermione went to her seat, and grabbed her things, she turned to Tom, and said, "Please Tom, come to the Portrait of Julieta the Sweet tonight at 9. There is something that I want to talk to you about." She didn't wait for a reply, she knew he would be there. If not because she asked, but out of pure curiosity.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. Then came lunch, Hermione remembered that she had to sit with Emma and possibly Barry, but she really didn't mind him. She knew how to handle advances that weren't welcome. She met Emma and Barry outside the Great Hall, and they all walked in together. They talked about a few different things, and ended up talking more about Hermione than anything else.

"So where are you from?" Emma asked.

"I'm from Britain, I used to live in France. I went to Beaubatons, before the accident." Hermione said skillfully.

"Accident? What happened?" Barry asked.

"Well, my parents were the victims of a terrible crime. I was out one night with my friends, and when I got home, I found my parents dead. Initially, they thought that I had killed them, I mean, can you believe that? Kill my own parents…well, I made them do Priori Incantatem on my wand to prove that I didn't do it. And I didn't do it. But then, Dumbledore found me, and had me placed at the Orphanage, because I have no other relatives here. And that's where I met Tom Riddle, and he told me all about Hogwarts. It was a very unfortunate thing that has happened to me. But it has made me stronger, even though I am still sad inside." Hermione finished.

"Oh Merlin, Harmony, I'm sorry to bring it up. I didn't know. Please forgive me." Emma said.

"No it's okay. Talking about them helps a little. It's good to let things out, I can't keep it inside forever." Hermione said.

"Wow, you are a tough girl…I heard what you did to Markus." Barry said.

"Markus? Oh, you mean the Slytherin boy…well, I had to do something…his advances were unwanted. I had to show him he was wrong." Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.

"You really are something, aren't you? You do embody every house. I'm impressed. I never thought that I would get too see such a thing. I've read about them…so rare." Emma said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. But I'm glad. Now I can get to know everyone here, like it should be. Everyone mingling with everyone else. No houses to divide us. Something other years would only dream about." Hermione said.

"Wow, look at the time. If we don't hurry we'll be late to our next class." Barry said.

The three of them jumped up from their seats, and hurried out into the corridor. Hermione went to Potions, and the others went their own way also. Potions class was self-explanatory. She didn't have a problem brewing the potion for the day, she just had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand. She was really worried about Tom coming over to her Dorm tonight. When she finished her potion, the Professor checked it, and said, "Wow. This is amazing! You are a wonderful brewer. Looks, like you could give Tom a run for his money."

Hermione just smiled, "Thank you Professor, but I assure you…Tom is probably loads better than me."

"Either way, you may leave Miss Trivett. 10 Points to…well, to every house I guess. Giving points to you, is challenging, when it gives them to every house as well." the Professor said.

"Isn't that the way it should be, Sir. No restrictions, and no division. Unity. It's a great thing." Hermione said.

"Miss Trivett, you are a wonder! If everyone could be like you, I think I could like my job better!" the Professor laughed.

Hermione giggled, and left the room quietly. She didn't have any other classes today, so she went to her Dorm, to get her homework finished, so she could have the remainder of the week, for free time. She never got enough of that the first time around. She was going to enjoy it this time. Starting with Tom coming over tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Solving the Riddle**

Hermione hurried and showered after she was finished with her homework. She grabbed her black cotton Capri pants and an deep blue tank top with the black zipper shrug to match it. She grabbed a pair of black flip-flops and put them on. She magically dried her hair, and waited for Tom. It was 9 o'clock on the dot, when she heard the knock at the portrait door. She let out a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Come on it, Tom." she said, and he walked by her, lightly grazing her body with his. Again she shivered.

"Nice place…What was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" He asked.

"Wow, you get right to the point, don't you?" she mumbled, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about your Boggart"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Do you know what it was?" she asked him.

"Yeah I used to dream about that thing at night…nightmares I guess you would call them. But I'm over it now." he told her.

"Tom, what if I told you that, that thing you're so scared of, could really exist…What would you say then?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"What are you trying to say, Harmony? That monster is real?" he asked.

"No, he's not real yet…but I have seen him." she tried to explain without saying it right out.

"You're not making any sense. Just tell me what you mean." he told her.

"Well, maybe you should sit down for this…" she said, and they both sat on the couch, "I need you to take a wizard oath to NEVER repeat anything I am about to tell you. Can you swear to it?" she asked.

He wrinkled his brow, "Wizard oath? Are you serious?" Hermione only nodded her head, "Alright, I swear." Tom completed.

"My name is not Harmony Trivett…my real name is Hermione Granger. And I am from the future." she told him.

"No…no I don't believe you. How did you get here then?" Tom asked skeptical.

"I used a Time Turner. I know you won't know what that is, because it hasn't been invented in your time yet. I'm here, on a mission…" she told him.

"Okay…let's say I do believe you. What's the mission?" he asked her.

"No make sure, that man your Boggart turned into, never surfaces." she told him.

"Alright, so who was that man? Why are you keeping him from surfacing?" Tom asked.

"I am keeping him from becoming that because he will end up killing a lot of people. Some of those people are very close to me. I want everything to be better for him…and for the Wizarding World. This man, the one your Boggart turned into…is you, Tom!" She finally told him.

Toms eyes were as wide as saucers, "You mean to tell me, that man, is what I will become? Why?"

"Tom, I know you are a very smart and charming wizard. Somewhere in the story of your life, you will be consumed with Power. This is all you will ever care about. Nothing anyone can say to you, will change your mind. You seek to become the unofficial ruler of the Wizarding World. Keeping magic in families of pure blood only, and crucifying Muggle-borns, like me. It's true Tom, I am not a pure blood. I only said that because I was trying to get closer to you. I knew how you acted in the future…I didn't know when that change took place. So I went with what I know." she told him.

"No, you're wrong. That's not me…it can't be." he said.

"But you were the one that told me that you didn't love, and compassion was a weakness. That's how it starts…I am here to make sure that it doesn't. But I have to tell you this, Tom. I think I am failing…I didn't intend on acting this way toward you, being so close and so intimate. But the shivers…I couldn't shake them. And to tell you the truth, I had them in my own time also… I don't know what you believe about Destiny, but I believe that this…you and me…were meant to be." she informed him.

"No, this is crazy! You have some nerve, talking to me like this. Stay out of business you do not understand!" He yelled, and got up from the couch to leave.

"Tom wait! You have to believe me…I never intended for it to go this far. I figured it would be easy to make you see that you could be better than what you will become. You have to believe that you are better than that. I know you are capable of love and compassion…I've felt it! I know you have felt it too!" she said, with tears in her eyes.

This made him pause, did he really love her? Could she be the answer to changing his life? She accepts him, and she loves him. "I don't know, Hermione…I just don't know." He said sadly, and walked out of her Dorm.

Hermione didn't know what to do…she just sat down on her couch, and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Failure**

Hermione must have cried herself to sleep, because she woke up, and it was morning. She hurried and got dressed, and ran down to the Great Hall in time to get a piece of toast, and some juice. She wasn't really hungry, but she needed something to help her stomach from becoming upset. She walked off to her first class, with her juice in hand.

Hermione couldn't pay attention in her classes at all today, and her emotions were showing on her face. She looked like hell froze over…she looked like she hadn't slept in days. All because of being up all night, crying. Crying over a boy that probably didn't want her now anyway. She couldn't take it anymore… "Um, can I be excused, please, Professor. I don't feel very well." she said.

"Yes, my dear, go to the Hospital Wing, and have the nurse look at you. I dare say, you are looking a little under the weather." The Professor said.

Hermione just left, leaving her bag and her books behind. She had to get to the Hospital Wing, something just wasn't right. She knew she didn't feel well, because of all the emotions, but there was something else too…something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Hello. Um, is there someone here…I need some help." Hermione announced as she walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I don't feel very well, and I don't know what's wrong with me. Something just feels…wrong." Hermione informed her.

"Well, lie down, and I'll run some tests." the nurse said.

Hermione did what she was told, and the nurse ran a couple tests. "My dear, it's nothing…just a little bit of fatigue. You need to rest more, and you need to eat better. There is also something wrong with your blood, dear. Nothing a little potion can't fix." The nurse left the room, and grabbed the potion Hermione needed to feel better. "Here take this…it's nasty, so take it all at once."

Hermione downed the potion, and nearly gagged. "That was disgusting."

"Yes, but it works…You can go back to your Dorm and rest for the remainder of the day. I will inform your Professors to send your work with someone." The nurse said.

"Alright, thank you." And Hermione was off to her Dorm.

It didn't take long for Hermione to fall asleep, she slept for the remainder of the day, and at about 9 pm, there was a loud knock at her door. She jumped up, and almost fell back down…dizzy.

"Hold on a second." Hermione yelled, steadying herself, she got up again and walked to the door. Opening it, she was surprised by who she saw. "Tom? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you your work from the classes you missed today." He said as he walked inside.

Hermione closed the door, and walked in behind him, "Thank you. I was really feeling bad today…it was hard not to just pass out in class."

"I noticed, and I couldn't help but think that…that was my fault. I'm really sorry for upsetting you last night. I didn't mean too. It's just that what you were telling me, was a complete shock. I didn't want to believe it." Tom told her.

"Remorse…this is wonderful Tom! I mean, I don't want you to feel bad about me not feeling well. It's just that, remorse, is something you never considered in the future. You never felt bad about anything. You're changing. I am so happy!" Hermione said, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She held him, and waited for his arms to enclose around her. She wanted to feel the compassion from him. She got her wish.

He slowly brought his arms up to hug her back, and said, "I know what I want now…I choose you. You are what I want. I don't want to become that man. I don't want anything, but you."

Hermione started to cry, and she whispered in his ear, "Every day of forever?"

"Every day of forever!" he assured her, and kissed her.

Everything was in order, she had succeeded! She could now go back to the future, and live a wonderful life. She broke the kiss, "Tom, you know I have to return to my own time, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. As much as I don't want you to go…I know I will see you again. Please wait for me…please?" he pleaded.

"You know I could never say no to you…" she smiled.

"Good, because there is something that special that I require from you." He smirked.

"Oh no you don't…You're not doing that to me again." she laughed, and pushed him away. Then she quickly took off toward her room, allowing him to chase her.

"Oh we'll see about that." he laughed, actually laughed.

Hermione ran all the way to her room, and onto the other side of the bed. "Now, you can't get me…" she mocked.

"Oh yes, I can…_Accio Hermione._" he said, and her eyes became wide.

"That's cheating," she said as she slammed into him, and they both fell on the floor laughing.

"But it was fun!" he said as he kissed her again.

This time she didn't pull away, she surrendered to him. Body and Soul. This is where she belonged, right here with Tom Riddle, until her dying day. That night was full of passion, and love. Endless hours of love making, and caressing. There was nothing in the world that could make her stop loving him…nothing.

**Tom's POV**

This woman is amazing. I don't know how I let her slip away from me the first time. Nothing can replace her, and even though she is going back to her time, she knows I will be there when she gets there. To love her, and be there for her. There are endless possibilities for our future…"Wait, Hermione…what was your Boggart about?" I asked her.

"Oh, um…that was me. Dying of a broken heart." She informed him. "I had to turn it into a wonderfully happy experience, so I pictured what I really wanted out of life."

"You want four raven-haired children? What about a husband?" he asked.

"Of course, I want it all…wait, what are you trying to say?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm saying…be with me. Love me. Make me yours. Family, children, a home of our own…please?" He asked, repeating what she had said to him previously.

"Of course…there's nothing that I would rather do. Every day of Forever." she said.

Tom made his unofficial proposal to Hermione that night. She graciously accepted, and that night was the night their daughter, Melina, was conceived. The next week was a hard one, Hermione was to return to her own time. Having completed the mission, successfully.

"I don't want to let go of you…I don't want to miss any of your life." Hermione told him.

"Princess, I know that this is going to be hard, but just know that I will be there waiting for you…when you arrive in your own time. Hopefully, you won't be so disgusted by me being an old man." Tom joked.

"Never…I will love you, just as I do now…'til the day I die." Hermione assured him.

"And I will love you too, Princess." Tom said kissing her one last time.

Hermione took her position in the middle of the room, winked at Professor Dumbledore, and turned back to Tom. She blew him a kiss, and then the Time Turner, took her.

**Tom's POV**

I watched as my Princess walked to the middle of the room, preparing to leave. I didn't want her to go, but I knew she had too. She blew a kiss to me, and that was the last I saw her.

"Tom, I know that this is going to be difficult, but I think I have a way to keep you the same age as Hermione. Would you like to do it?" Dumbledore asked Tom.

"Yes, anything. I will do anything to live my life, with her…aging together." Tom said to him, teary eyed.

"Alright, take this…and all will be okay." Dumbledore handed him a vial of potion, and Tom drank it without question.

When Hermione arrived in her own time, she landed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"Oh Miss Granger, finally." Madame Pompfrey said. "let me run some tests before you go meet everyone in the Great Hall."

"Alright," Hermione said, "that trip was a little taxing."

Hermione laid down on the hospital bed, and let Madame Pompfrey run her tests. Suddenly, she looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "My dear, there is some very startling news I must tell you."

Worried, Hermione started to panic, "What? What is it?"

"Dear, it would seem that you are…pregnant. You are about 2 weeks along. Congratulations!" She smiled.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, excited.

"Yes dear, positive!" she assured Hermione.

"Ahh! Oh Merlin! This is wonderful!" Hermione squealed, "I have to tell Tom." Hermione got up off the bed, and ran down to the Great Hall. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes… Everyone was there. And everyone was happy.

Harry stood there, with his mother and his father…and his brothers and sisters. There were 5 total, and Harry was the oldest of the bunch! Harry was the first to hug her, "Hermione, I don't know how to thank you…You gave me the life I never even dreamed about." He whispered to her.

Hermione was crying, "You're welcome…there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that." she smiled, as he let her go.

Next was Ron, he had his entire family there with him…all of them. Alive and well. "Thank you Hermione. I'm glad you took charge and accepted this mission. You are the bravest woman I know…I can't thank you enough for bringing back my family." he said as he hugged her.

When he finally let her go, she looked around for Tom…she was expecting an older version of Tom, but what she got was a big surprise.

He was walking toward her, and she couldn't contain her tears anymore…"Hello, Princess. I told you I would be here for you when you returned." he smiled, "I'm sure you were expecting an old man, but a good friend helped me out there…I just couldn't live without you…I wanted to age with you. Experience everything with you…" Tom said.

"There is nothing that I want more…than to grow old with you. Every day of forever…you, me, and our baby." she snuck that in there.

"Baby? Did you just say, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, Tom…we are going to have a baby." she smiled at him.

"Woo-who! Everyone…listen up! Hermione and I are going to have a baby!" He yelled, hugged her and spun her around. The crowd erupted into cheers, and cries of congratulations.

"Are you happy, my love?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Princess…and I will be every day of forever!" Tom said, and then he kissed her.

**The End**


End file.
